


Burning

by morphinetune



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: After Burn, Burning, F/M, Norman Reedus Imagine, Norman Reedus nsfw, Norman Reedus smut, Norman Reedus x OFC, Norman Reedus x Reader, Smut, morphinetune, the walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphinetune/pseuds/morphinetune
Summary: Basic premise- you’re a new character on the set of The Walking Dead and have only been on set for a few weeks. The crew has “adopted” you into their little family, but you’ve clicked with Norman. You two follow each other around often and spend free time together, but while on location, your boyfriend of 7 years cheats on you and shatters your peace. Distraught and despondent, Norman does his best to keep you distracted and your spirits up, and one day suggests a different method of a distraction.Without further ado- enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing one of these… one-shots? Is that what you call them? Anyways- it’s a “Y/N” thing which I never thought I’d sit down and write, but here we are (: taking a break from my main fic ‘Gringo’ to get this that’s been bouncing around in my head for some time

You stretched your legs out before you, but the ache still remains. Even in the shade, hiding from the Atlanta sun, you feel the heat plastered to you like a wet sheet. And even as you tell yourself that severing all ties to him after he cheated is the best, the hole blown through your heart still stings. A week seemed long enough to start feeling some sort of normal in the wake of the break-up, but pushing down the emotions and hiding from most has left you feeling tense- like a kink in your back you can’t crack. And in moments like this, alone, left to your thoughts between scenes, your mind runs rampant. You wanna ask him the details, even though you know it’ll only make it worse. 

You want to know exactly how it happened, because then maybe it’ll answer the _why_. But you don’t. You ended it and arranged for your belongings to be moved from your- _his_  
house, and force yourself to put the phone down every time you’re tempted to call him. It stings, always, and aches, constantly, but you push it down and do your work. 

With a slow exhale you blink back the tears stinging your eyes and look back up when you hear Gregg yell, “Cut!” 

Norman and Andy finish their scene, but now it's time for yours and Lauren’s. There’s still time before it’s ready, so you’ll sit a little longer in the shade- 

“Why you keep hiding from everyone?” You hear Norman ask, and look up again in time to see him strolling towards you with a cold water bottle in hand. You force a grin. 

“Why would I wanna be out in the sun?” You ask as he sits beside you, pulling his phone out. 

“That’s not what I asked.” He says, but you chose to nibble on your lip instead. He’s noticed- he always does when you’re upset. Since the day you arrived on set, you two have grown close and naturally fell into a friendship. As you can read him, he can you. It’s hard to hide it when the moment gets to you, but you do your best to shield your eyes and calm your shaking voice. 

He keeps scrolling through his phone, but he’s still waiting and looks at you often from behind his shaggy hair. 

It’s making you nervous. You want to keep a lid on it, but pried too much, you’re worried you’ll boil over. The words are crawling up your throat- the moisture is in your eyes. 

“Hey.” He mumbles. One look, and he sees it. 

“Did something bad happen?” His phone is put down, and he’s looking at you with concern in his narrow eyes. 

“Um-,” you stutter, and he turns on his bottom to face you a little more. 

“He cheated on me.” You let out, like a breath you’ve been holding for too long. Norman knows who you’re talking about right away- this had been a concern of yours before you’ve expressed to him in confidence. 

“What? _When_?” He asked quietly. 

You look down at your fumbling hands that are now holding your excerpt of the script. “About a week ago.” You say. Norman exhales hard, and you pinch your eyes shut when he places a hand on your back. 

“Y/N I’m so-,” but there’s another call from Gregg, and it’s time for your scene. You wipe away the tears threatening to spill over, and you swallow the sorrow. 

“I’m okay- it’s okay, I gotta go.” You rush, standing and dusting your bottom and legs before jogging over. For once, the sun beating on your back is a welcome sensation. Anything but the ache in your heart. 

 

The day is finally over. What was once afternoons filled with what you love to do is now just… difficult. You can’t bring forth the correct emotions for the right scenes, and you can’t stop yourself from hiding every chance you get. How much longer could this go on for? 

The night is still warm, but at least the sun isn’t burning your skin. 

You walk without direction towards your trailer, and you can feel the shower calling to your soul. But as you look up from your phone, which to your inner dismay had no missed calls or attempted messages, you find Norman sitting at the steps, the embers of a cigarette in hand. 

He grins at you, and you squeeze onto the steps beside him. Your arms and thighs are touching, and the contact feels nice despite the heat. 

“I’m not gonna pry, but I wanna make sure you’re some sort of okay.” He explains, pulling in a drag and blowing the smoke away from you. You shrug. 

“Okay as I can be, I guess.” You mutter, kicking gravel with your dirty boots. 

“I’ve been there, I know what it’s like to have to carry it. He did it, but he did it to you. Now you have to deal with the end. So if you need someone to talk to or just sit next to, don’t be shy.” He tells you. His gravelly voice is soft, and it makes you grin. He was the only one who knew at this point, and even if details were still foggy, it was nice knowing you had someone to lean on. 

“Does anything help?” You ask, flicking the end of his cig for him when the ash piles up. 

“Sometimes- distractions can help but you walk back to it where you left it to deal with later. And I hate to say but it gets worse before it gets better. But don’t keep that junk bottled in. If you gotta cry, let it out. It’s like poison, you gotta bleed it out.” He tells you, his expressive hands captivating you. 

“Wanna suck it out for me?” You joke, and he snorts. 

“You pervert.” He says with an elbow in your side. 

“I know you wanna get in my pants.” You tease. He gives you a crooked grin and a sidelong glance. 

“I’ll keep your secrets if you keep mine.” He coos. You roll your eyes and push on his shoulder before standing. 

“I gotta shower.” You tell him, stretching your arms above your head. He stands then, flicking his butt into the dirt. “I’m fifteen feet away if you need me.” He says, giving you a quick peck on the cheek that you respond to with a pat on his side. You two part ways, but your eyes find him before walking into your trailer. His do also. 

You feel your cheeks flush, but think nothing more of it. 

But when you’re done scrubbing your skin of makeup and sweat, and are sitting alone in the luxurious trailer with anything you could want… you find loneliness instead. And with that, comes the thoughts. With your head hung in your hands, you think about Norman and his offer. But you don’t want to bother him. 

You flip through your phone. Your flush bank account could handle some splurging on Amazon, but nah. That’s a bandaid over a bullet wound. 

Your thumbs seek out your friends name, and you text: 

**I need a Walker to come eat my brains X(**

With the phone placed on your stomach, you sit back and turn the TV on. 

_Bzzzzzzz_

**Or you need a better distraction**

You shrug. 

**Maybe i should run a marathon at 11 at night**

_Bzzzzzzz_

**Eat 13 pizzas instead**

Now you giggle. 

**I cant even eat 1 alone that's a lie i can eat 1 easily**

As you open a pizza app on your phone and start to setup an order, he replies again. 

**Is that an invitation because yes i like my pizza with sausage i'll be over in 10**

You snort, but add Norman’s toppings anyways. 

 

The following morning, you step out of your trailer just as the sun is peeking over the trees. You groan, and smack your cheeks a couple times. 

“Too much pizza?” Comes Norman’s voice. He’s already clad in Daryl, and dirty, holding a coffee mug and cigarette in hand. 

“Too much is an understatement. I feel like I’m dying.” You mumble, grabbing the mug from his hand to drink some of it. 

“And on the forest run, too.” He says with a smile. You groan again and walk away with his mug, but he just chuckles at you. On top of your blood sugar fluctuating from all the carbs in the pizza, you two had stayed up too late, laughing and watching bad movies, but also just talking. It was easy, and comfortable to open up to him, and you were thankful the entire time he’d been nearby that your mind hadn’t strayed to darker corners. But now you were paying for it, at five in the fucking morning. He was a seasoned actor- he knew how to function on little sleep. 

The summer heat crawled up quickly, and to your dismay, it took far too many takes for each scene to complete the forest run that day. Even if some of the delays were from you giggling when Norman would crack a joke as he ran behind you, by the end of the day, you were exhausted. 

But that’s when it was revealed there’d be a night shoot that night. More of an emotional scene between you and Norman. That worried you. You’d purposely been keeping sadder emotions at bay. 

But now you were sat there against a tree with Norman in the dark, waiting for the rest of the crew to set up. Your eyes remained closed as you went over the lines in your head, but you could already feel a tightly closed lid loosening inside- to portray such feelings but keep others quiet would be tricky. 

“You look like you’re about to puke.” Norman says under his breath. You smile. 

“I’ll aim for you.” 

He chuckles, but still looks at you. “You alright?” He asks. Your eyes open, and you turn to look at him. 

“I’m always kind of on the edge of okay and… breaking? Is that too dramatic?” You ask, pulling your knees closer to your chest. 

“I mean a little bit.” He starts to say, and you elbow him. “But I get it. But- maybe you need to take a moment and let yourself feel it ‘n get it out.” He offers, but you shake your head. 

“I don’t wanna feel it.” You sigh. And then it’s time to shoot the scene, and you shake your head, square your shoulders and clear your throat. Time to shift into character. 

 

You’re lying face down on your bed when you hear your phone vibrate, but you don’t want to face anyone. It had been a disaster. You couldn’t keep a cap on your emotions in the scene, and then couldn’t stop when it bubbled over. It was so, _so_ embarrassing to not finish. So you walked away even after they said it was okay and they could try another night. You’re hiding now, even from Norman who followed you to your car and watched you drive away to your apartment. 

Your phone kept buzzing, but you didn’t want to explain yourself to anyone. And you kept crying, silently, and sniffling. It wasn’t as powerful now, and the last of the sadness was leaking from you, but ugh. This sucked. 

But three fast knocks on your front door make you jump, and you sit up and look around. Three more come. 

“Y/N?” 

It was Norman. You sigh and roll your eyes, but shuffle across your place nonetheless and to the door. 

“Yeah?” You ask, leaning your head against the door. 

“You okay?” He asks, his voice muffled by the door. You smush your face against the door. 

“No.” You croak. You can hear him shift against the door. 

“It all came rushing out, huh?” He asks. You nod. “Yeah.” Your voice is betraying you. 

“After this is when it’ll start getting better.” He says, hoping it’ll help. Your eyes pinch tight, and your hand moves to unlock the door and open it. 

There you stand, still dirty and disheveled, with your face red and twisted and your eyes swollen. “How?” You ask, a hiccup of a cry coming out. 

“Oh babe.” He whines, and without another word he steps in and pulls you into a bone crushing hug. His strong arms and broad chest cradle you like you’ve needed for weeks. He doesn’t mind that you cry against his shoulder, and that you cling to him like he’s your life line. 

 

“He worked with her. I’ve even met her before.” You tell him, stuffing another chicharrón in your mouth. 

“You fuckin’ kidding me?” He asks, looking at you. You shake your head. 

“Good riddance.” Norman mumbles, finishing the last of his drink. 

“I wish I could just move on from it like he so clearly has.” You say. 

“He try calling you?” He asks. 

“Not once. Not even a text.” 

He exhales. “In a sense it’s better. Do you think you would’ve gotten this far with him bugging you?” He asks. 

“I’d like to say I’m solid as stone and would ignore him, but I probably wouldn’t. I’m a guppy.” You say, sipping your drink. He chuckles. 

“Well, at this point all you need now is some fun to make up for the bad couple a weeks.” He says, and you look at him with red eyes. 

“Fun?” You repeat. He nods, adjusting his snap-back on his head. 

What you didn’t know then was that Norman’s idea of fun was literally leaving you no time for yourself. 

Everyday, he’d be following you around, purposely bugging you because he’d know that eventually you’d become so annoyed you’d start chasing him back, but it’d bring a smile to your face. 

Some days he’d pull you from your seat after shooting, and take you out somewhere. Sometimes lunch, sometimes breakfast, even. You two were always met with fans. A small herd of your own but a mob always after him, and you started to notice people taking pictures of the two of you the more you came out in public together. 

Other days were spent lounging together or the others, sometimes at bars at night when everyone was feeling lively. He carried you from the car one night when you were too drunk to walk, and he made it a point to snap a picture of the two of you as you hung upside down half off your bed. It was a hit on Instagram, and that’s where rumors started circulating. 

You didn’t know how he felt about them, but he never bothered you about it, either. 

But there was something, scratching at you, making you question just how in tact your emotional state was. 

Every time he popped up with a handsome smile, you felt your body get hot. Your cheeks sometimes flushed and your heart would kick up a bit. When your arms would touch or he’d pose with you for a picture, pressing full against you, you started to feel something stir in your belly. Was this lust? 

 

Shooting for this season was on break- two weeks of relaxing you looked forward to, but tomorrow was your first Con. All of you had flown in for it, and were all situated in your hotel rooms, but the jet lag was making you miserable. This whole new routine and sleeping schedule was killing you. 

It was nice to just lay in the plush bed and watch mindless TV. The last month had been full, and fun no doubt, but even in spare minutes before you eventually fell asleep, why would your mind wander back to him? With a sigh, you tried to think of other things. You blinked a couple times, and your thighs shift as your thought wander to Norman. 

“Y/N!” 

Well speak of the devil. You crawl from your bed and to the door, opening it to find him still in the clothes he wore on the plane. How did he look so hot in just a T-shirt and jeans? 

“Already goin’ to bed?” He asked, and you shrugged. 

“The Con is tomorrow.” You say, walking away as he follows you in. 

“That’s not till eleven.” He says, and you hear the door close behind him. 

“Jet lag.” You sigh as you fall back onto the bed, stretching across the cool covers. “So I couldn’t get you to come have drinks with me?” He asks, giving you a cheesy smile. 

“M-mm.” You mumble, pulling the pillow closer for emphasis. 

He cocks his head to the side, and studies your face. 

“You wandering away?” He asks. _How does he always know?_

“Is it bad if I am?” You ask him. He shakes his head. 

“Just tread carefully.” He mumbles, giving you a small grin. You stare at him, staring at you, and you swear the electricity in the room is growing. 

“Guess there’s just not enough distractions in the world to keep me completely occupied.” You said, lying on your back to better face him. He shrugs. 

“Maybe we're not using the right one.” He says. His voice lowered, deepened, and so did the light of his eyes. You cock an eyebrow. 

“Are you- do you mean _sex_?” You ask outright, and he shrugs, leaning onto one leg. 

Your cheeks flush and you hope he doesn’t see it. 

“With who?” You ask loudly. 

“Who else?” He asks with a laugh. Your eyebrows raise, and the coil in your stomach is tightening. That, was a _very_ tempting idea. 

“Are you offering your services?” You ask him, your hand moving to the remote and turning it off. 

“Can’t say that it hasn’t crossed my mind before.” He admits, turning the bill of his hat backwards. That makes you grin, and you hope he can’t see you shaking. 

“You’ve thought about us?” You ask, pulling your knees up a little. He takes a step closer to the bed, now leaning against the edge. 

“You haven’t?” He asks. You don’t acknowledge the question, but you’re sure he can see it on you that you’ve downright **fantasized** about it before. 

You sit up on your elbows. “So how would this distraction work?” You ask, playing dumb. You just wanted to hear him say it. You feel goosebumps rise on your skin when his hand rests on your knee, and his thumb press on your kneecap. 

“Honestly, we can go slow or I can fuck you until you scream.” He says. There’s a feral spark in his eye when he says this, and all at once your body is vibrating with want. Pure, raw, _want_. But you can’t decide! There’s no doubt you could make it quick and have him slamming into you, but a better portion of you wanted to savor this. Savor 

“Slow.” You say, barely a whisper. 

Everything shifted- atmosphere, bodies, emotions. 

His hat was the first to go, followed by his shirt, tossed aside and revealing his broad chest and sparse tattoos- oh god, you wanted so many times to touch it. 

He wasn’t shy about pushing your knees apart so he could crawl to you. Your inner thighs brushing against his sides made you flutter, and your trembling hands moved to the back of his head when he pressed his face against your neck, his toned arms moving around and under you. 

In one swift pull, he had you laying flat, and in one smooth slide of his hands, he was pushing your shirt up along the skin of your sides. Shivers followed his fingers across your shoulder blades to push your shirt up and off your head. Your eyes met for a chaste moment- his cold blues were burning, desiring- hungry. 

“ _Norman_ -,” you gasp, and he leans down to place open mouthed kisses across your chest, back and forth, his teeth sometimes nipping the tops of your breasts gently. 

You breathe loudly, already dizzy, and your hands tangle in his long hair. You can feel his tongue against your skin, at the edge of your bra, trying to find your nipple. An involuntary arch in your back pushes him to yank the undergarment down, and his mouth immediately envelopes your standing nipple. He groans loudly, his hand pulling your leg up and around him. 

You don’t know what to do- this is almost too much, almost too good. When his mouth is on one nipple, his hand is working the other, making you writhe and stir beneath him. 

“Please please please..” you hear yourself beg, breathlessly, and he parts from your skin. 

“Tell me whatcha want.” He slurs against your stomach, making his way farther down. The words don’t come out complete- it’s muddled, and more of a beg, but a rock of your hips makes it clear. You’ve never burned for this so badly. 

But he sits up, his hands running down your thighs that are against his hips. He looks messy, but so sexy. His mouth is open in heavy breaths- is he as turned on by this as you are? 

“Slow?” He asks, his voice cracking. 

You nod, but still whisper, “Slow.” 

He keeps his eyes on yours as his fingers undo your jeans and hook around your pants and panties. 

And he slides them down, slowly, one leg at a time he lifts by your ankle so he can also pull off your socks. Your mostly naked before him in the dim lit room, and he’s not shy about looking over all of you. As he leans back towards you, a large hand cups your sex, making you jump. 

You cling to him, and your eyes flutter as he pushes one finger between your lips. 

“He was a damn fool to let you go.” He says, and as he dips down to kiss your neck, his two fingers start circling your clit, slowly, carefully, expertly. 

Your head drops back and you moan so long. You grip the sheets below you, and his body pressed against yours is making you so hot, but you love it, and you need it. Your head lifts again and you move his hair away so you can kiss along his neck in return, gently biting at his skin. You hear him groan, and suddenly you're yelping as he pushes his fingers into you. You try and keep at what you were doing, but every time he curls his fingers in and up, he hits it- that spot that makes your hips rock up every time. 

“Oh my god-,” you force out, taking a second to look down at his large hand working wonders. 

“Tell me what you want.” He says softly, kissing your cheek as you lay back down. You force your eyes open, and look up at him, hidden by his hair. You want to see those narrow eyes that have left you captivated before, stuck in place as he lured you in. 

“You.” You gasp, your arms stretching out beside you. Your stomach is tightening, the pleasure is building. 

“I want _you_.” You say again as he kisses closer to your mouth, and then full on your lips. This is exactly where you want him. He kisses you harshly, beautifully, his tongue shoving into your mouth and making you moan. You feel his hand leaving you, but can hear his belt unclasping and feel him pushing his jeans and boxers down his hips. 

He pulls from your mouth but stays close, and you can feel him exhale against your lips when he starts to push into you. You hiss inwardly, lifting your ass up as he sinks into you until his balls touch your cheeks. He’s trembling now, and his eyes are closed with his hands planted against the bed on either side of you. 

Then out, _slowly_ , and back in, a little quicker. 

It. Was. **Torture**. 

_But you loved it_. 

He kissed you sparingly, not wanting to stifle those long moans and gasps coming from you. He looked down often, watching himself disappear in you again and again, his pelvis pressing as tight to yours as possible every time. 

“Noman…” You sigh, and his face follows yours when your head moves side to side. His lips find your jaw, and he kisses there sloppily. 

“Tell me watcha want.” He says again, unable to keep his own eyes open. 

You look straight up at him when you say, “Faster.” 

You caught the crooked grin and his K-9 peeking from behind his lip before he quickens, smoothly transitioning into a new speed. It was the friction, and slam, and then the all desirable slide of him pushing back in every time. That, over and over had you seeing stars, and your hands gripping the sheets beside you desperately, trying not to float away as loud gasps and moans in his name tumbled from your lips.

But you wanted more. 

“Harder.” You moan, and his hips have more of a roll to them as he comes back down every time, pushing you farther into the bed. He’s moaning too, leaning down onto his elbows and closer to you. You liked this more- to be able to curl your arms around him, to hear him say your name against your hair. 

“Fuck me!” You beg suddenly, and his body is from yours as he sits up, shoving his knees under your thighs and his hands angling your hips higher up. 

And he's pounding into you, branding you lovingly against the sheets mercilessly. You yell out, over and over, the sound of your hips smacking together filling the room. 

“Oh fuck Y/N-,” you hear him force out, his head hanging back and his mouth hung open. “You feel so _good_.” He moans, closing his eyes. The fire in your stomach is building rapidly, smothering you, consuming everything. And with a few more fast slams into you- 

You’re aching off the bed, screaming- his name, cursing, things that don’t make sense. All that matters is the white, hot explosion touching every corner of your body, massaging all the aches you’ve had for so long. Just as quickly as it flew through you, it’s ebbing from your system, leaving you floating. You look at him again with half lidded eyes, and he’s also cum but all over your stomach. He’s winded, and still holding your hips, but he grins at you lazily. You can’t help but smile back before letting your head fall back against the bed. 

There’s no tension left in you; no bitter feelings to follow you to sleep after he kisses you once, twice, three times and tells you he’ll see you tomorrow. But you’re stuck there, feeling the aftershocks of it, and enjoying the jelly like feeling of your limbs. With a hand raised, you flip off the light beside you, and let a calm sleep slowly rock you that night. 

 

There was no nervousness last night afterwards, so why is it hitting you like a bus this morning? You stare at your door, worried you’ll run into Norman. Not that you regret anything- definitely not that, but you’re nervous _he_ will. You adjust your clothing and slip your phone into your back pocket. 

You try and walk out the door with confidence, but you stumble a bit as you turn to make sure it’s locked- 

You don’t expect there to be a small, plain black bag hanging on the door knob, but there is. Your heart flutters a bit, and you look to your sides. Your hands try not to grab for it excitedly, but you pull out the candy cigarettes and the note attached quickly. 

_Thought you could use a smoke after sex. -N_

You smile to yourself and look at the cigs- chocolate flavored. You place the bag back on the door knob but hold the candy, walking briskly towards the elevator. 

 

You don’t see him again until the panel, and despite you coming out at different times once your names are announced, he switches name plaques so he can sit beside you. You try to hide your blush by drinking water, but he still catches it. The questions roll in, as do the laughter and jokes that naturally come from Con panels, but every so often his knee will bump your playfully, or his arms will stretch and he’ll place his against the back of your chair. Still, you try and hide your smile. 

 

At the booths, you two are separate. Him being Norman Reedus, he has his own. You being you, you share. But your somewhat thankful for the break- you were starting to get clumsy being around him and listening to him talk, sometimes whisper jokes to you. You sign photos and meet fans, and your heart hasn’t felt this light in weeks. Every so often you’ll steal a glance in his direction, and sometimes he’ll be looking at you, too. 

 

When the crowds were dying down and it was time to leave, your booth was empty as were the other, but his still had some people left, as always. 

You chose to wait, leaning against a backdrop behind the line before him and out of sight by most. With a grin, you open the candy and pop a chocolate cigarette in your mouth, hoping it’ll grab his attention. 

It takes some time, but when he does, he grins. The hand that was adjusting his hat waves to you, and that causes the fans before him to turn and look at you. Your mind wanders backwards- to last night. 

How he felt, sounded, made you feel and sound. 

It was in that moment you realize you wanted him again. 

 

You’ve been waiting a while, and going over the words in your head. You don’t wanna sound desperate, but then again you kind of are... He kept running into groups that wanted photos, or signatures, sometimes a lick on the cheek. You asked your driver to wait so you could lean against the back door that your other cast mates snuck out of, and now finally he was coming out of. 

“Always such a commodity.” You say as he passes you, and he turns, grinning when he sees you. 

“You had a bite of it- worth it?” He asks, his eyes hidden by his Ray Bans. 

You nod with a sheepish smile instead, pressing against the wall as he walks to you. 

“So the whole distraction thing- it a one time deal?” You ask with a shaking voice, but he shrugs. That was bold of you- you’re not the type to be so forward,  
when it comes to sex. But how could you not want more? 

“I dunno- how often you space out?” He asks, standing close to you. You swallow, but say, “Quite a bit.”

“Told you I’m here if you need anything.” He says softly, licking his lips. You feel your breathing hitch. 

“Anything?” You ask, and he nods. Your head tilts up involuntarily when his lips are closer to yours, and he presses feathlight kisses on your mouth. 

“So if I said I was having a particularly distracting day- maybe needed some- some…,” you try and find the words, but he’s still brushing his lips against yours, and his hands are against the wall behind you, pinning you in place. 

“You’re gonna have to wait- got some stuff t’do.” He mumbled against your neck, giving you a light smooch. 

You giggle, and push on his chest. “Meet you later than?” You ask. He nods, giving your hips a little wiggle and a kiss on your cheek. Then he’s walking away, and you catch him adjusting himself in his pants. 

You’re hot again, and a little wobbly as you walk to your driver. 

 

 

You were laying in your bed watching TV when your phone buzzed beside you. Sleep had just started to tug at your eyelids, but a message from Norman woke you right up. 

**Meet me at my room :p**

You poked your head out first before entering the hallway. It was almost midnight, but anyone could come strolling by, especially a fan that would love to see you sneaking around. You came to his door and knocked, but he didn’t answer. Again, and again, there was only silence from the other side. You pulled your phone out. 

**I'm here**

He read it, but no answer. You started to panic- what if this was all a cruel joke? Would he really do that? What if- 

But strong arms from behind you made you jump and yell, and you spun in his arms to catch him laughing. You tried to curse at him, but he smothered you with a kiss, one so urgent that you couldn’t help but pull him closer. He pinned you against the door with his body, his hands moving over you and yours fumbling to cling to him. 

“Still distracted?” He asks against your mouth. 

“Completely-“ you mumble, and without looking, he clumsily pushes his card key into the door and pushes you inside, slamming the door behind you two. 

 

It was an unspoken agreement you two had somehow come to make. It wasn’t just a distraction for you anymore, because Norman would seek you out just as often. Whether it was him sneaking you back to your room that morning, or him meeting you in the early morning at your trailer when filming resumed. 

It was a constant time to look forward to. 

One time, you two had been exchanging suggestive stares all day, and seeing him as Daryl always made you horny. You casually walked away after cutting scene, and made sure his eyes were following when you walked around the back of his trailer. You waited patiently until he could find a moment to slip away, and you looked at him as he finally walked towards you, flicking his cigarette to the ground and swooping in for a kiss. That day, he held you up against the trailer as he fucked you, holding his hand over your mouth so no one would hear when he made you cum. 

In the thick of the trees during lunch, he’d be hungrier for a different snack. Your chest against a tree and him rutting into you from behind was a quick fix, and you loved it when he’d lean forward to rest his forehead against your back, hissing your name in rhythm with his hips. 

Late nights, when neither of you could sleep, one of you would take a drive across town and have the door unlocked so when either would arrive, you could walk in, undress, and crawl into bed. Of course pizza would come soon after, and always a movie before you fell asleep tangled in each other. 

Rumors were starting to circulate- even when sex wasn’t the aim, you two were by each other’s side even out in public. Dinner, bars, shopping, Cons- almost everything. The two of you would read it online, but neither brought it up. This unspoken thing was too good to spoil. 

You were becoming bolder in your escapades, taking any available chance to let him slip in. 

You heard the call to set from inside his trailer, but you could barely lift your head as you stifled a loud moan. 

“Norman- ahh, we have t’go!” You whisper, but he shakes his head, which in turn makes his mouth slide back and forth across your clit. You gasp, and laugh, but your thighs on his shoulders shift. 

“C’mon we gotta gooo!” You plead, but he looks up at you, and parts to suck his fingers. 

“Almost done.” He mumbles before sucking your clit again, and as you brow cocks, his fingers slide into you and rapidly rub against your spot. In no time you’re seeing stars. But he doesn’t stop his assault until you're shaking, and convulsing, begging him to stop. When he finally does, you’re a puddle that’s unable to move with your pants around one ankle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled down at you, completely spent. 

“Apparently you know my body better than I do.” You mumble, and he laughs, and kisses your inner thigh before standing. 

“You owe me.” He says before leaving, and you scoff. 

 

It was a quiet night, after sex, when you were still naked and lying on his bed. His sheets felt so good, and you laid on your stomach, your body still ringing. Your hair was still in a loose towel, but the other towel barely covered your ass. He invited you over after shooting the final scene, and you both agreed you were too filthy to jump right into sex despite being ready to throw your clothes off. A shower together was the only logical solution. 

From the steaming water to a cool bedroom with dim lights- it felt so relaxing. 

You heard him walk in from the living room, and suspected he was still in a towel wrapped around his narrow hips. But you couldn’t move, or even wanted to. So you kept your eyes closed. 

And you expected him to lay down beside you, but you could hear him walking around you and sitting beside you instead. You cracked an eye open, and listened. You tried not to jitter when his hand ran the length of your bare back, but goosebumps followed his hand. And when you felt him lean over to kiss your shoulder, then shoulder blade, moving down, you arched a little. The scruff of his goatee was a welcome sensation. 

You started to move more as his fingers pushed under your towel, and his mouth moved back up to nibble on your earlobe. With a giggle and twisting to look back at him, he slid his free arm under your neck to angle your jaw towards him, and kissed you. 

You moan against his mouth, and finish laying on your back so you can pull him over you. 

Now his towel is gone, and he’s pressing against you everywhere. Chest, stomach, thighs- it feels euphoric. There’s absolutely no doubt in your mind as you kiss him lovingly that you’ve started to fall for him. You don’t know if he has for you, but for once, you don’t worry about it. In these moments, there’s no real thinking. 

With an easy push on his chest, you’re on top now, your bare chest against his and his hands running up to hold your face. 

You don’t understand why he pushes you away enough to hold you there, your wet hair fanning around you two and his eyes boring into yours. He looks unreadable, but so serine. 

And you don’t understand why he grins at you, or why he’s pulling you into a hug, his face buried against your chest, but you don’t mind it. You hold him back, your naked bodies sliding together and rolling until he’s above you again. 

It was like your first time with him- he’s close to your face, and you can feel his breath when he aligns himself and slips in you. Now you hold his cheeks, and widen your legs, savoring the slow pumps, in and out. He draws to his tip and then dives back in, kissing you every time he does. 

There’s something different about the way he touches you this time. His hands are sliding everywhere, his mouth is kissing every inch of exposed skin, and he’s taking his time in building you up. Your hands are mapping his solid back, and wide shoulders and your lips are kissing the sun kissed portion of his chest that peaks through his shirts. His age is beautiful, everything about him is. 

The times he does slam into you harder, he’ll hold a hand around your jaw and make you look up at him as if he studying your face, and how you gasp and groan, or how you’re barely able to keep focused on him. 

You’re getting impatient though, and braver. Again and for the last time you roll, and you pin his arms down knowing full well he could break from your hold. But you start the rhythm, and set the pace. 

Now he can marvel up at you, his large hands running flat up your stomach, up your ribs and holding your breasts. You moan loud, and long, and hold his hands there with your head tilted back, riding him, feeling his slick dick slide in and out, in and out. 

“Say my name again.” He moans, his narrow eyes running along your body. 

“Norman…” You gasp, your head still tilted back. It’s building again. 

“Again.” He demands, now holding your ribs. 

“Norman-,” you whine, and feel a shutter of pleasure shake you. It sends you forward onto your hands against his chest, but you keep going. 

In a flash, he’s pushed you backwards until he’s between your thighs, and the tempo has increased. 

_Slap slap slap slap slap_

The steady pace is bringing you closer, making you cling to him desperately, wanting that exploding release. 

“Say my name, Y/N.” He forces out, but you scream it this time as you climax, and he’s leaning up so you can arch off the bed, and drag your nails down his back when you curl inwards. Between it all, you heard him curse and shout your name against your neck, and this time he exploded inside you. You enjoyed how he pumped languidly into you, emptying himself, and you loved that it allowed him to lay over you and kiss you. You move his long hair from his face and kiss his slim cheeks as he buries his face against you, not wanting to move from this spot. 

It all felt so perfect, so complete. 

With your hands running up and down his back, and his fingers hidden in your hair splayed out around your hair, you two hold each other. Content, blissfully floating in the after. You kiss his shoulder and whisper his name, and he does the same, eliciting more shivers. But this is when you start to ask yourself: 

_What are we doing here? What have we done to each other? Where do we go now?_


	2. The After Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to my brain child! <3 let the smut and angst ensue~

_What are we doing here?_

 

Your eyes creep open, and it would’ve been like any other morning you woke up in his bed, except now he was pressed against you and his arm was fastened around your waist. Norman was a violent sleeper- he usually was all over the bed like he’d landed badly after skydiving. So this was… new. You won’t deny you like it, but it made the apprehension in your gut swirl.

You turn your head to face him- he looks cute. Messy hair, snoring just barely. You’re both still naked and the chill in the room causes you to scoot a little closer to him. He shifts also, his arm tightening around you. You wish you could enjoy this completely, but your mind never gives you a full moment of peace.

It’s almost as if you need a distraction for your distraction.

But even though there’s a pulling force that’s screaming at you to retreat now before you fall into what can only be heartbreak again… you don’t. You like _this_ pain. The one that disguised itself as an arm holding you, or a crooked smile he has only for you, and a long, languid fuck you’re always in the mood for. You’re always in the mood for Norman.

You didn’t realize that you must’ve been lost in thought for some time, because eventually he starts to stir next to you, and you open your eyes in time to see him opening his. He stretches beside you and gives you a grin, and kiss on the corner of your mouth.

Jesus, now little kisses are killing you.

“Watchin’ me sleep, creep?” He asks, his voice gravelly.

“Of course.” You mumble.

“Hmm.” He moans, and keeps looking at you. “Wanna grab some breakfast before we head out?” He asks. You nod, leaning to sit up, but he presses down on your stomach.

You’re confused, but then he starts his assault.

It starts at your cheek, then your collarbones as he pushes you on your back and hovers over you. A tongue sliding down between your breasts and his hands under you, pulling you into his mouth, arching you like a bridge. You’re shivering, breathing, already yearning.

His hands are rubbing your thighs when he slips between your legs, but he’s avoiding your clit. He places kisses on your inner thighs, so close, and so slowly.

Jesus Christ. _Jesus Christ_.

“Norman please…” you whine, lifting your hips for emphasis. But he still doesn’t.

He’s kissing your lips, and you can feel his breath on the spot you want him to touch most, but he doesn’t. You could cry- it hasn’t even been that long and you absolutely fucking _need it_.

This is what he does to you- your body reacts sometimes as soon as you see him. The smallest of touches gets you going and your heart thundering.

And then he’s sliding his scruffy cheeks across the skin of your thighs, and his hands are reaching up to hold your ribs. Your hands find his, and he gives you a gentle squeeze. He’s listening to you fall apart under him, and beg, waiting for the right moment to put you back together.

“What d’you want?” He asks, and you can feel his tongue at the top.

“Lick me.” You moan, starting to wiggle.

“What d’you need?” He also asks, and you gasp when you feel the tip of his finger sliding up and down against your clit, so feather light.

“ _Norman please_!” You cry.

“What do you need?” He asks again. You want to sob.

“You- please, I want you.” You whine, breathlessly, but you’re not prepared for him to suddenly be over you and his mouth claiming yours for a searing kiss. You moan against his mouth, and your hands hold his face to yours.

God dammit- you fucking love him.

With a final kiss, he slides back down your body, and his mouth is on your clit. He sucks, and swirls, and his fingers slip into you. You’re basically crying. You can’t stop the constant symphony of moans in his name, or the way your body rolls- it feels so perfect that if you died now, you wouldn’t even be the slightest bit upset.

And you don’t see it, but he’s looking up at you, admiring the way you move and the way you say his name.

It seems to go on for so long- you’re stuck in this state of wave after wave of heat all radiating from the spot he lavished with licks. He knows all your spots and how to keep you suspended, but if he wanted, he could touch you the right way and make you explode.

“I can’t- I’m sorry I can’t-“ you hear him gasp, and you look down to see him scrambling up your body. He puts an arm under your neck and uses his other hand to guide himself into you. You both moan, and he doesn’t even have to move fast. You both are so turned on and sensitive that he only has to do the bare minimum before you feel your end approaching.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum-,” You gasp, and he slips his arm under your knee to bring it up.

“Me too.” He forces out, and in a few more pumps, you both are falling over the edge. He holds you so tight, his forehead against yours, and your nails dig into his arms. You both ride it out, slowly, savoring each other.

When it dies down, he looks at you. You’re both breathless and heavy eyed. For what seems like forever, he just looks at you. You don’t know what he’s searching for, and you’ve never seen an expression from him like this. You make the move to kiss him, and you’re relieved he does back.

 

“Thank you thank you.” You tell the waitress as she places your food in front of you. Your patience was already wearing thin- it’d taken far too long to actually get _in_ the restaurant with all of Norman’s mob of fans blocking the way, and now that your heaping pile of food was before you, you’d kill anyone who’d try and stop you.

“Have I ever told you how much I love that you actually eat plates of food and not just salad?” He asks around a mouthful of food. You snort.

“No, but thanks.” You say with a grin full of eggs.

The silence if comfortable between you as you eat, and now that you have food in your system, you laugh every time someone presses their face against the window he sits next to to get a selfie.

All these other girls who want him. Want him like you have him. Sometimes you’ve been tempted to post a naked photo of him in your bed, but you’d never. That’s just wrong.

“I have a question.” You say suddenly.

“Uh-oh.” He mumbles, taking a sip of his drink.

“Shut up. What if down the line one of us starts becoming interested in someone else?” You ask. You have to settle the nervousness in you _somehow_. Asking indirect questions always ‘helps’. Cause you’re an adult that could simply ask outright if he had feelings for you, but no.

He shrugs. “I don’t really see myself getting into anyone else.” He answers nonchalantly. Your eyebrows raise.

_So he’s into me_?

“What about you?” He asks, waving to a fan.

“I don’t think I’d ever give this up…” You answer. He cocks an eyebrow.

“Y/N- you have a crush on me?” He asks with a wide smile, and you almost choke on your food. You want to say NO but… your body doesn’t let you.

“Shut up!” You whine, hiding behind your drink. His foot kicks yours gently.

“Hey look at me.” He says. You do.

“I do too.” He says softly, and you grin when he rests his cheek in his hand. 

That, made your heart race.

 

_What have we done to each other?_

 

Was it your excitement getting to you? Probably.

But it seemed after he told you he liked you too, you started noticing **everything** he did. Especially out in public.

Hugs, pokes, arms around the shoulders. Lingering around you, taking photos together, sneaking kisses.

You two were quite the pair.

You loved it.

Not so much the tabloids, but if it didn’t bother him, you wouldn’t let it bother you.

The sex was _deeper_. He’d look into you, not just at you. He’d hold you often, and kiss you always, just as you did to him. He’d blush when you’d sneak up on him and seduce him, but he’d always make time to hold your cheeks and kiss you long, and slowly. Your heart was swelling.

 

The past few days had been lax. Three night shoots hadn’t left much time for either of you, and now that you two had a day off, it was spent laying around until he’d texted you late at night asking if he could head over. The rumble of Root Beer in front of your house didn’t stir you from your spot on your couch, and neither did him walking through your front door.

“I almost fell asleep on the bike.” He groans, placing his helmet and keys down on your table.

“Still half asleep?” You ask, putting your magazine down and lowering the volume on the TV. You lean backwards over the armrest of your couch and stretch your legs across the cushions.

“These night shoots are killing me.” He exhales, sitting on the opposite end after kicking his boots off. Your legs overlap each other, and he sighs in content when he sinks into your plush couch.

“You’re preaching to the choir, babe.” You mumble. He chuckles.

It’s quiet, and he’s watching TV. But you smirk. Your foot starts running his thigh, and he looks at you. You smile with your teeth pinched between your teeth. He sits up a little more.

“Well get over here, girl.” He says, and you crawl over to him, sitting on his lap. You two talk silently between kisses, his hands already ghosting up your back under your shirt.

_Bzzzzzzz_

You ignore it, and sigh as his hands circle around your front and his finger tips tease your nipples. You had purposely taken your bra off before he came over.

_Bzzzzzzz_

You’re a little more distracted now, but still giggle when he sucks on your neck. You can feel his hard dick straining through his jeans, and it’s exciting you.

_Bzzzzzzz_

“Oh for fucks sake!” You complain, leaning back to grab your phone. But you freeze. He sees it, and waits, but has an idea of what it might be.

“What the fuck?” You whisper, and untangle yourself from Norman.

“What?” He asks. You sigh, but put the phone down in your lap.

You don’t answer. “It’s him?” He asks, and you nod, ashamed.

“Look at this paragraph.” You mumble, flashing him the unopened message.

“Jesus.” He says, not caring to read it.

You’re silent. Angry, annoyed, still horny but you don’t want to have sex with Norman with him on your mind.

“Do you wanna reply to it?” He asks. He’s so patient, and you look at him. Why do you feel like crying?

You know why.

Because you’re scared. Not of running back into that assholes arms, but you’re afraid that it’s going to happen all over again. You fell in love right after breaking, and you’re terrified that getting too attached at this point will bring you down harder than the first time. But you don’t want to be away from Norman. You want him, for his everything.

“No. I already know what it says. I think leaving him on read will get my point across better though.” You say with a forced grin, and he grins back.

So you open the message, and then delete it. You’re not weak enough to fall into that trap.

But resuming what you stopped now would be weird in your emotional state. He doesn’t push you for it, and the night is spent relaxing together. You hate it’s a bit awkward, but you can tell he tries his best to keep your spirits up. One of the best things of Norman’s older age is his maturity.

But the next morning, after a night of thinking and debating, you decide that maybe it’d be best to start distancing yourself. Your heart aches at just the thought, but you _know_ the pain will be unbearable if it all crashes and burns again.

This is going to be one of the toughest things you’ve ever done in your life. As you’re staring at yourself in the mirror, pep talking and trying to convince yourself it’ll be okay… you feel the tears sting your eyes. You’re lying to yourself.

This is when you realize you’re in love with Norman.

 

It was hard. It was so, _so_ hard.

To spend time with him just as much but do your best to resist the sex. You slipped up a lot at first, but by the second week of trying, it seemed he started to understand without hearing you say it. You could see the confusion in his eyes, and you didn’t think you were mistaken when you saw hurt.

When he’d kiss along your arms in the morning if he woke up first, you’d roll away with your eye pinched shut, faking that you wanted to sleep more.

Sometimes you’d go in for a quick kiss, and find yourself having to stop yourself from going too far when he’d hold your face to his.

He’d ask if you were okay, if he didn’t something wrong. How could you answer?

Days turned to weeks, and it broke your heart that he still stuck around.

The signs were there that maybe he had something considerable for you, but your thoughts worked against you. Every possibility was followed by a doubt. 

Every hope, crushed by your own heart.

Why couldn’t you find the courage to just ask him?

_Do you love me? Like I love you?_

But you were scared.

And weak.

And in love.

 

_Where do we go now?_

 

You looked down at your feet, swinging idly, sometimes bumping the cabinets below the counter you sat on.

Your heart hurt. Your head was full.

A month of this you’ve dealt with. You thought- hoped it would get easier. But you still wanted him. You still gave in to your own desires. All week you’d been celibate, and wondered how anyone could go without sex any longer. Your thoughts had kept you company, but memories didn’t match up to him.

The moments you had with him; when he kissed down your back, or his fingers through your hair lulling you to sleep. When you dragged your fingers in designs across his back with his head rested on your chest. How he would fall back like a limp noodle when you’d be the one to dip your head between his legs. How you would tug at his long hair when he went down on you. It would get rough- you liked it when he pulled your hair back so he could see your face when he fucked you from behind. He liked it when your nails would drag down his back, leaving him looking like he was attacked. They even had to use makeup to cover them across his arms one day, and you hid your face in embarrassment, hoping no one suspected it was you.

And when he had gone across the states to film Ride, the absence was horrible. One of your favorite things was to meet him somewhere and fall apart against him and know that in short time, he’d be bringing you back together in a brilliant end. But you thought maybe it was for the best; force the break. But even away, he was needing you just as much.

He tried calling, but you felt ashamed for being so sloppy about this. You seldom answered his texts that went from normal, to questioning, and ended up being some sort of resolution that he’d done something wrong, and you knew he was getting worried. You were worried about you.

You were falling apart. You wiped your cheeks with the back of your hand. Today hadn’t even been that bad- but it was seeing an online article about you two.

**LOVE ON THE SET OF THE WALKING DEAD**

There were too many fan pictures to keep up with, and with you two even having been caught holding hands on a few occasions, why wouldn’t they jump to that conclusion?

Why couldn’t it be?

Why did it have to be so difficult?

No, the question was _why were you such a coward_.

The distinct ringtone for him calling played on your phone. Your eyes closed as you sighed.

You did everything you could to not answer- you even dug your own nails into your palm. Eventually it stopped, and you thought you could relax, but it rang again. You whined, and pinched your eyes shut. You knew you’d regret this.

But you answered anyways.

“Hey.” You say softly.

“It’s a miracle- she answers.” He says, but he sounds… irritated. That makes you upset. He’s always such a chipper guy.

“I’m sorry.” You can only manage, and you can hear him sigh.

“What happened?” He asks outright.

“What?”

“What’s happening?” He asks again. You panic.

“Nothing.” Yeah, that’s convincing.

“What happened to _us_?” He pushes. You swallow.

“I don’t know what you-“

“Don’t play dumb. We went from being together all the time to this, Y/N. Don’t feed me that shit. If you wanna break it off- then fine. Just do it cause I’m not into this running around and avoiding the issue nonsense.”

He sounds so angry. You lean over your legs.

_Nonsense. Avoiding the issue._

**Just do it, damnit**.

“I don’t want to- I don’t want to break it off.” You say, but you hear him scoff.

“Then why haven’t you-“

“I fell for you, Norman. Okay? I fuckin’-“ you hold your face in your hand. “It’s more than just sex for me now.” You force out, feeling your stomach churn.

There’s silence on the other end, but then you hear shifting, as if he’s sitting down.

“That’s it?” He asks. He’s calm again.

“What’you mean that’s it _that_ is a huge thing to me!” You snap. But you hear him let out a noise, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh.

“Why didn’t you just say it before?” He asks.

Now you exhale. “It’s not easy to just come out with. I didn’t know what you felt.” You say, leaning back against the cabinets after you slide down the counter and onto the kitchen floor.

“Yeah I get that.”

You shake your head, feeling dumber than ever. No going back now.

“I fell hard for you, dude. But I didn’t wanna crash and burn worse than the first time so I thought distancing myself would be better but I _fucking_ can’t. I wanna be around you still. I want things how they used to be.” You confess, feeling like the words were stones sitting in your heart.

“Y/N- you do realize that I wouldn’t’ve kept this going if I didn’t feel the same way, right?” He asks.

Did you hear that right?

“Huh?” You ask.

“I’m older- Yeah this fuck buddies thing is fucking great don’t get me wrong, but I want long term. Sometimes I get tired of sneaking around. I want you too.” He finishes.

You sit and play those words over in your heard numerous times. And you start smiling, so big that your cheeks start hurting.

“Really?” You ask. You feel like a teenager on the phone, talking to your crush. The whole ‘do you like me or like-like me’ thing.

“Really.” He assures, and you put the phone to your chest a moment. It’s amazing how quickly all the hurt and nervousness dissolves.

“Oh jeeze- I wish you were here now.” You say, but he still hears it.

“Yeah me too- New York is lonely.” He sighs. He must be laying in bed because he sounds somewhat muffled.

“Shut up- you love New York.”

“I do, I do. But I miss you.” He says. You wiggle a bit, and hide the blush on your cheeks even though you’re alone.

“Mingus isn’t around?” You ask, trying to mask the excite in your voice.

“Yeah, but down time is what I mean.” He explains.

“Hmm.” You say. You know exactly what would help with that, if you were there.

“I have some of those snaps you sent me a couple weeks ago but they’re not really doing the trick.” He mumbles, and you laugh.

“Oh Jesus those are awful.” You get up to walk to your couch, and plop down noisily.

“No they’re not.” He chuckles. You sigh, and lean back. It’s ticking like a time bomb in your chest. The want, that always gets its way. Even all these miles away.

“So I guess if I was there I’d be the distraction?” You ask.

“You’re not a distraction anymore, you’re a priority.” He says.

This dude is gonna kill you.

Your thumb is under the waistband of your pajamas, and you’re feeling your control falter, but you chalk it up to just being an insane amount of love and giddyness.

“Would it be enough if I took everything off and sat in front of you naked? And played with myself?” You ask softly, and you can almost hear his breathing catch.

“Maybe, gonna need more details though.” He says. You can hear him struggling to push his pants down.

“If I opened my pussy and rubbed my clit in front of you-,” you pause to moan as your fingers do this, and your head falls back.

“Mhm?” He mumbles; he sounds so smokey.

“I’d stick my fingers in me, but nothing is as good or big as you.” You moan.

“ **Oh my god** -“ he gasps, and you can hear his voice shaking.

“I guess I’d have to crawl to you, naked, and grab you. I’d have to touch you, and lick your tip…” You sigh, and you can hear him groaning.

“And then I’d push you back against your bed,” you exhale sharply when you increase the circles of your fingers on your clit. “And I’d have to sit on you. Can you feel you sliding in me?” You ask.

“I can- oh god I can.” He moans loudly, his voice uneven. You know exactly what’s happening.

“Can you feel me going faster and kissing your neck? Can you feel me riding you, Norman?” You whine, and you can’t help but moan. He doesn’t answer anymore, but you take his continuous groans as a yes.

“I can feel you- I can feel you slipping in me- oh god, I want you to fuck me.” You ground out, pushing with your feet against the opposite arm rest of the couch.

“Oh fuck I need you so badly-,” he groans, breathing heavily into the phone.

“I need you- I want you to fuck me-,” is all you get out before you’re suddenly cumming. You yell his name, and even though it’s not as satisfying, it does the job for now. You keep moaning until you hear him finish, and he says your name in return over and over, slowly calming down.

“Shit.” He sighs, catching his breath.

“Come home soon.” You whisper, and he chuckles.

 

You adjust your purse, and look at your phone again. He hasn’t messaged you all day or called; meh. Probably busy. You managed to maneuver the grocery store without having too many people recognize you. It got a little awkward when someone asked where Norman was, but you smiled and made up some silly excuse.

You scoff. Technically you two were exclusive now, but that was really no ones business, now was it? But I guess wearing your own ‘ I (heart) Daryl Dixon’ shirt kind of drew that _obvious_ conclusion.

You still snickered, and started to leave the store.

_Bzzzzzzz_

“I was just thinking about you.” You answer with.

“Aw, that’s so cheesy.” He responds, and you laugh.

“What’s up?”

“Are you at the store right now?” He asks, and you slow down a bit. “Maybe?” You ask, starting to look around.

“The one you managed to tip your cart over in that one time?” He asked.

“In my defense that cart wasn’t tuned for drifting.” You correct. “But yes- now why?”

But the line cuts dead, and you look at your phone. _Well that was rude and creepy_.

But you hear a bike rev, and you turn to the street. If it weren’t for his favorite bike, the Triumph, you’d know it was him from his vest. You smile, and wait for him to stop next to you. He lifts his visor, but he’s wearing his Ray Bans.

“Hey cutie.” He says.

“This is incredibly cheesy.” You say, and he shrugs.

“When you’d get back?” You ask.

_When can we get some time alone_?

“While ago but I had to track you down.” He admits. People are starting to notice, a small crowd is emerging.

“Nice surprise but I think you should get rollin’ before someone glomps you.” You say.

_Please stay- I missed you too much_.

“Meet back at your place?” He asks. Your heart races, and you nod. You’re about to turn and walk to your car, but he stops you.

“What?” You ask.

“How about a kiss after a couple weeks a’none?” He asks, and you can see the smile in his cheeks? You bite your lip.

“Exclusive, remember?” He says. You step forward as he yanks the helmet down enough so his mouth shows, and you give him a full kiss. Your body is tingling, and your hand his arm that’s around your hips is shaking. First time in public.

You come apart, and almost trip backwards, but somehow you make it to your car with him following on the bike, winding through the parking lot lanes.

 

He followed you home, and helped carry in your bags. You honestly could’ve just thrown them down and gone to other, other _pressing_ matters, but you didn’t want to seem desperate.

_Though you were_.

Your last item was put away, and that was when he turned to you, his hat turned backwards and his phone and keys set down.

“Okay, now c’mere.” He says, and you giggle when he pulls you into a tight hug. His arms under yours and his face buried against your neck, lifting you off the ground a bit. You hold the back of his head when he sets you down, and his hands move to hold the small of your back.

You wanna kiss him, but there’s something about making this drag out as long as possible that’s enjoyable.

But you can almost taste him, and he leans forward just a little, and his mouth is close to yours.

“I miss you.” You whisper, and he tilts his head.

“You’ave no idea.” He grumbles, licking his lips.

“Think we have some catching up to do.” You say, curling an arm around his neck loosely. You let yourself kiss him once gently, but he follows your mouth when you lean back.

“Well come here.” He sighs.

Okay enough of that.

He kisses you, hard, leaving no room to breathe basically. It’s okay though- you’ve been waiting for this moment in anticipation for what seemed like forever. He holds your cheeks, and you the back of his head. You don’t want there to be room between you, and you make it known by pressing your body against his.

He groans, and loosens his hold on you when your hands push into his vest and start to slide it down his shoulders. He flings it off, and turns you to start walking you backwards towards your room.

You’re already moaning, and giggling as you watch him fling his jacket off like a psycho. There’s chaste kissing, interrupted when your shirts are lifted over your heads and when either of you lean down to take your pants off by the time you’re at the bed.

When you’re in your panties only, he stops you, and turns you around to hold you with his chest against your back. He moves your arms up and they curl around the back of his neck, and your head bows back when his hands run the length of your torso, up and down, brushing over your nipples.

You’re breathing is already labored as he does this, and his mouth against your shoulder is warm.

But then the surface of his nails scrape down your stomach, and venture down into your panties.

You exhale slowly when his fingers slide between you, and he uses the length of his finger to slide against your clit. You’re leaning against him now, at the mercy of him. He’s speaking to you so softly, but you can barely understand his muffled voice. It’s not like you’d be able to respond, anyways. There’s too much going on with his hands.

If you weren’t impatient, you could imagine this would be nice to have go on for a long time. But you’re impatient, and needing.

Somehow you break from him and turn to face him so you can switch position and push him back. He gives you that secret, crooked grin as you crawl up his body, kissing his stomach, ribs, chest, up until you slip your tongue into his mouth.

He keeps you there for some time, but your hands are at work, undoing his pants _that have far too many buttons for your liking, dammit_.

But you finally get them undone, and you break to shimmy them down his hips and off his feet. You strip your panties off, and crawl back over him, and you can feel his hungry eyes burning your skin when ever he looks over you.

But even though he’s rock hard and ready to go, you don’t give in yet. You’re hovering over him, and so is your mouth over his, but you align him just enough so the length of his dick can slide between your lips.

He gasps, and you smile.

“Tell me what you want.” You say silently, kissing his cheek when he looks down at your center sliding over his; your hips moving in dips and delicious circles.

“You.” His voice cracks, and he looks back up at you. Your eyes are hazy; the pleasure is building.

“I want you, Y/N.” He says again, and he takes it upon himself to push his length back until he can feel his tip dip inside, and his hands shoot to your hips to bring you down on him. You both moan, and gasp, and you find no difficulty in starting it.

You ride him, adding a twist to your hips every time you come back down, and you love to watch his face contort. To be in power, and to watch you have an effect on him like this is amazing. How did you survive the weeks without him? He filled you up, not only physically but emotionally. How did you ever think you could possibly be anywhere else without him?

With a loud whine, you roll onto your side and bring him on top, holding onto his shoulders.

“Slow, go slow.” You sigh, and he leans onto one elbow, and you both look down to watch him.

_Soooooo_ slow in…

_Soooooo_ slow out, to the tip.

Then back in.

Every long stroke is met with a content sigh, and he holds your jaw gently, his thumb tracing your bottom lip. With all of it building up, you stretch your arms up, holding your head board, but it doesn’t help.

You move your head back and forth, but now he’s kissing your neck.

He’s filling you up, his length and width fitting perfectly inside you. Perfectly.

“I feel like I’m about to explode.” You cry, your body arching momentarily. He only grumbles, and ever so slightly increases his tempo. You moan, loud, and your head bends back into the pillow.

“ _Oh my god_ -“ you choke out. It’s starting to break.

“ **Oh god** -“ you exhale, as it starts to crawl up your throat.

It approached so slowly, but now it’s overpowering so suddenly. And so is he as he takes your hips in hand and hammers into you.

Your eyes shoot open, but the orgasm leaves you speechless. And he drags it on, constantly, and sweat is making his hair stick to his face as he relishes in your tightness. You might die, but as long as this keeps going. You know he’s met his end when his hands squeeze your hips like a vice, and he’s pumping erratically into you until he finally stops, his head hung and breathing heavily.

“Holy shit.” He gasps, sliding from you with a shutter. He falls onto his stomach beside you, and you laugh.

“Holy shit.” You repeat, and you don’t think you’re going to be able to move for quite some time.

When you two look at each other at the same time, you smile, and blush, the back of your finger moving to pull hair from his face. He grabs your hand, and presses your fingers against his mouth for a lingering kiss, his eyes never leaving yours.

_Th-thump th-thump th-thump_

It was strange how the little things made your heart thunder.

“I like you.” You whisper. He grins.

“Like _like_ me, like me?” He plays along, and you snort, but nod. There’s a few more moments of this, but then he sits up and leaves the room. But just as quickly he comes back, naked with his phone in hand and plops down beside you again.

“Think this should make it official.” He says, and he rolls you on your side so he’s spooning you, ready to take a selfie.

“Oh my god _no_ I look awful.” You say, pulling some of the blanket up to hide your face.

“You look gorgeous.” He says, but also hides some of his face in your hair. He snaps the photo. You have to admit- it was pretty cute.

He rolls onto his back and you watch as he uploads it to Instagram with a rock n’ roll hand emoji.

“Guess that makes it official.” You say, and you hide your smile.

“Shoulda done this a while ago.” He says, and your brow furrows. The hearts are already pouring in.

“I think your fans are gonna hate me.” You mumble, but he shrugs.

“I’m sure they’ll come to love you like I do.”

You smile again, and push on his arm playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that does it! This was a fun little side project, and i admittedly already have another idea for another one i might write BUT i must return to my main fanfic; i have an obligation to finish what i've already dedicated a year of my life to xD thanks to anyone who has stopped to read this! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This work it also posted on Tumblr under the same handle, so please don't alter it or claim it as yours! I'll hunt you down and break your kneecap with a lead pipe! <3 thanks for reading!!!


End file.
